The Cherry blossom and the Weasel
by Girl-With-The-Tinfoil-Teeth
Summary: When Sasuke leaves Sakura turns into a goth. And starts to slit her wrists, she runs away and joins akatsuki and falls in love, will her heart be broken again? The battle is over, the question is, will Sakura live? CHAPTER EIGHT IS UP! DISCONTINUING SOON!
1. Chapter 1

The Cherry Blossom And The Weasel

_Well I decided to write this after I deleted my miracle. It wasn't getting many reviews so I was like I will have a go at ItaSaku, ive always wanted to write one XD. I would appreciate it if you reviewed._

**Summary: what happens when Sasuke leaves and Sakura starts to cut herself and becomes a Goth? Will Sasuke be able to get her back to normal? And why does Sakura have feelings for Itachi?**

**Parings: ItaSaku **

**Author: XxFirefoxxx**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own naruto.

Talking 'blah'

Thinking '_blah'_

(_**Talk**)_ Authors' notes

(_Song lyrics_) My immortal by evanescence.

_Sakura's dream_

_Sasuke was walking to the gates of the village, he was leaving to seek power from Orochimaru._

_The sky was painted a dark blue the moon shone down covering the village in light. The night was warm with a gentle breeze._

_From in front of him walked out a twelve year old Haruno Sakura. Her green orbs held sadness for she knew what was to happen._

"_In order to leave the village you must take this path"_

"_Go home Sakura"_

_Sasuke walked past her, he missed the tear that slid down her cheek._

"_Why!? Why won't you say anything to me!? Sakura screamed more tears fell from her eyes._

"_I don't have to tell you anything, Sakura"! Sasuke replied harshly._

"_You once told me being alone was painful, I understand that now. I have family and friends but if you leave it is the same as being alone"!_

_More tears poured from her eyes. Sasuke took another step._

"_PLEASE DON'T GO I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING"!_

_The breeze played with her hair as she awaited Sasuke's reply. Suddenly the direction of the wind changed. Sasuke was behind Sakura _

_She could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck._

"_Sakura, thank you"_

_Sasuke's hand pressed her pressure points Sakura's vision blurred. She managed to say one more thing before she fell unconscious._

"_Sasuke-kun"_

_End dream _

Sakura jolted up, panting hard and sweating. Her cold dark green eyes fell on to the clock beside her bed.

"3:45 am"

Sakura hulled herself from her bed and switch the light on, it was the third time this week, that she had that dream.

She grabbed a kunai from her weapons pouch and sat down on the bed. She lifted the weapon up it glittered in the light. She couldn't wait to feel the steel cutting into the flesh on her wrists.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Sakura brought the blade down to her creamy skin; she slowly dragged the tip of the blade from one side of her wrist to the other.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

She was fascinated with the blood that oozed from the cut on her wrist. Oh, how she loved the pain.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

She placed the kunai on her wrist again. She dug it in a little deeper than before and very slowly pulled it along. More blood pooled out.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

Blood mixed with tears; this was the only time Sakura would cry. It wasn't the pain from cutting her wrists it was the emotional pain. The pain Sasuke had caused her.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

Sakura continuously cut her wrist, every time digging the blade in a little bit deeper than the last time.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

The once white bed sheets are now stained crimson, the colour of blood Sakura's blood.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Sakura changed wrists. Blood still spilled out of her wrist. She didn't care; she loved the feeling of the cold metal of the weapon ripping open her flesh. It relieved her of all the emotional pain took it away for a while.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

After she was finished she washed the blood from her kunai and bed sheets. She then went into the kitchen and brought out some bandages and some anti-bacterial wipes. She cleaned the gashes making sure to get all the dirt out. Sakura then proceeded on wrapping her wrists. No one would know what she does because wearing bandages was popular.

She didn't always wear bandages sometime she would heal her self so no one would get suspicious. But if she had a day of she would look at the scars she had, so she could remember who it was that caused her so much pain that made her go as far as this. Cutting herself.

Once she had finished she trudged back upstairs and slipped under the covers of her bed she fell into a dreamless sleep, undoubtedly one of the best she has had in months.

Sakura failed to notice a pair of red eyes watching every move she made. From waking up and turning the light on to her wrapping her arms in bandages.

" What has my otouto done to you" the man with red eye said. And in a blink of an eye he was gone.

_Well that was chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it. Was it good or should I abandon it? Please review and tell me what you think._

_Till next time _

_XXfirefoxxx_


	2. Chapter 2

The Cherry Blossom And The Weasel

Chapter 2 

**Summary**:When Sasuke leaves Sakura turns into a goth. And starts to slit her wrists, she runs away and joins akatsuki. She falls in love with an akatsuki member; will her heart be broken again? ItaSaku and one sided Sasusaku. Plz review it's greatly appreciated.

**Parings: ItaSaku **

**Author: XxFirefoxxx**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own naruto. I wish I did –whines-

**Dedicated to: Kimimaro-is-mine. Thank you so much for sending me the awesome poem.**

Talking 'blah'

Thinking '_blah'_

(_**Talk**)_ Authors' notes

(Poems) '_Blah'_

Recap

Sakura failed to notice a pair of red eyes watching every move she made. From waking up and turning the light on to her wrapping her arms in bandages.

"What has my otouto done to you?" the man with red eye said. And in a blink of an eye he was gone.

End recap

Beep

Beep

Be-

The alarm clock was violently cut off by a fist slamming down on it.

"IM UP DAMN IT"!!

Sakura groggily rose to her feet. She looked at the calendar that hung on the wall.

'March 28'

_I wonder if anyone has remembered my birthday this year, no one remembered last year._

As Sakura was taking a shower she decided to sing a poem that she felt was connected to her in a way.

_I will tell you, if you are willing to listen_

_Though the words are hard to find_

_I will let you see the honest truth_

_Spoken from a cutter's mind_

She grabbed a bar of soap and started to scrub at her wrists.

_The Razor blade became my very best friend_

_In my young teenage years_

_I released the pain that hid inside_

_Through a different type of tears_

The cuts on her wrists re-opened but she didn't care. She relished the feeling of her blood pouring out.

_The shining sharp edges of my only friend_

_So soon to hit a vein_

_Crimson rivers forming patterns_

_The bittersweet sort of pain_

Blood mixed with water as she continued to scrub her self clean.

_My soul slowly disappeared _

_I could feel that it was gone_

_But I never really had the time to care_

_For I had my blade to rely on_

Sakura stepped out of the shower and pulled a black fluffy towel around her self, her wrists were still bleeding and she was still singing the poem.

_I always make sure to fake my smile_

_I never gave them a reason to worry_

_But each and every crimson scar _

_Hid a secret story_

Her crimson coloured blood dripped onto the towel and carpet as she walked. Her damp hair dripped and clung to her neck.

_Every day the same routine_

_I put on my disguise_

_And the razor blade helped me remove the pain_

_They could not read from my _eyes

She walked to her closet and took out some clothes. A black tank top, a black frilly skirt, black fishnet tights, black shoulder gloves and a pair of black knee high boots.

_Everything was dead in this uncaring world_

_Yet they did not see how it hurt_

_I couldn't express the pain I felt_

_I just choked on every word_

She tied her pink hair up and slipped her clothes on, crimson liquid pours from her wounds. HER blood has dripped onto the sheets of her bed. Her blood leaving a crimson stain, she doesn't notice.

_Therefore, I relied on my dearest friend_

_The one who pain releases_

_My life was like a blackened puzzle_

_Full of missing pieces_

Her black highlighted hair glows in the light, making her even more beautiful, Sakura no longer cared about looks. She is different and proud to be she doesn't give a shit about what people think of her now. She just glares at them with her cold dark green eyes if they make a comment. She loves to see their frightened faces.

_But there was one piece missing_

_From the very painful start_

_And I believe that missing piece_

_Was the one that belonged to my heart_

She walked to her dressing table and picked up her nose ring, lip rings and ear studs and put them in. she had five piercings (**sp?)** in each ear, she had her bottom lip done twice and her left eyebrow pierced once.

_They say they understand how I feel_

_But the truth is they never do_

_You will never understand self-harm_

_Unless you have gone through it too_

Sakura looked at the cloak once more it was 8:15am she had less than 10 minutes to get to the bridge. She Naruto and Kakashi met there every Saturday and would spar or go to Ichiraku (**sp**?)

_I have been judged because I cut_

_And each time it just gets tougher_

_But before your prejudices start to unfold_

_Remember: I didn't choose to suffer_

The blood on her wrists had dried leaving a strong smell of iron behind. The blood was crusty and flaked off easily, before Sakura left she washed her cuts and put her shoulder length gloves on.

_It was not my choice to live like this_

_Have it run through every vein_

_I did not choose to die inside_

_To live my life in pain_

Sakura left her apartment after locking the door she was still singing.

_You may see someone shining, smiling_

_But remember that Depression deceives_

_For that person may be hiding the darkest of secrets_

_Underneath these sleeves_

Sakura finished singing the poem when she got to the bridge. As usual she was the first to arrive. It has always been like that ever since Sasuke left to Orochimaru. She would be the first to arrive Naruto would be about ten minutes late and Kakashi would be about three to four hours late.

Sakura sighed she was so board and Naruto wouldn't be there for another ten minutes or so. Sakura suddenly felt strong chakra; it was higher than jonin level. It wasn't a ninja from the village; it had a different pattern to anyone's in the village. Suddenly the chakra signal disappeared. Sakura let a breath she didn't know she held in.

Sakura gasped she could feel hot breath on her neck and someone touching her shoulder.

"Hello blossom" a man whispered in her ear.

Sakura spun around and came face to face with…

"Uchiha Itachi" Sakura said without a hint of emotion.

"Im not here for the kyuubi or to attack you. Im here to make a deal with you".

"And why exactly would I make a deal with a bastard like you"!?

"Watch your tongue blossom. And I believe that you desire power, im i right"?

"I can get power right here thank you very much."

"Is that so? Do you know they are going to do, hmmm? There going to strip you of your ninja ranks. They think you are weak". Itachi said while smirking.

"And how would you know this"? Sakura asked

"I know this because I killed an elder and used henge and transformed into him, I heard every word they said".

_Well I did here Tsunade-sama talking about how weak I was. And that they needed someone stronger._

"Fine, im in. but I want to stay in the village for a couple of months ok"?

"Good, leader will be pleased. If you don't mind would you do some spy work please"?

"Yes I will" Sakura answered

"I want you to meet me here every Friday at 6p" And once Itachi said that he was gone in a poof of smoke but not before kissing Sakura on the cheek.

_Well he was speaking the truth I did hear Tsunade-sama saying I was weak and they needed someone stronger an- DID HE JUST KISS ME!? _

_Well that was chapter 2. PLZ review I'm aiming to get 10 Plz help me and I would really appreciate it if you did review _


	3. Chapter 3

The Cherry Blossom And The Weasel

Chapter 3

I decided to update again! YAY. Please review its appreciated.

**Summary**:When Sasuke leaves, Sakura turns into a goth. And starts to slit her wrists, she runs away and joins akatsuki. She falls in love with an akatsuki member; will her heart be broken again? ItaSaku and one sided Sasusaku. Plz review it's greatly appreciated.

**Parings: ItaSaku **

**Author: XxFirefoxxx**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto. I wish I did –whines-

**Dedicated to: XxKatakana-chanxX**

Talking 'blah'

Thinking '_blah'_

(_**Talk**)_ Authors' notes

(_Songs) 'Blah'_

Recap

"Good, leader will be pleased. If you don't mind would you do some spy work please"?

"Yes I will" Sakura answered

"I want you to meet me here every Friday at 6p" And once Itachi said that he was gone in a poof of smoke but not before kissing Sakura on the cheek.

_Well he was speaking the truth I did hear Tsunade-sama saying I was weak and they needed someone stronger an- DID HE JUST KISS ME!? _

End recap

Sakura waited for hours and yet nobody showed up, sighing from annoyance, she pushed herself from she was sitting. It was obvious that Naruto and Kakashi were not coming.

She stuffed her gloved hands into her skirt pockets and started on her way back to her house. There was no point in just standing there like a plank of wood. Yet Sakura could not shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Sakura shook her head to rid her head of the thoughts, yet Itachi's words kept replaying in her head. She had a feeling that he was not lying because she had over heard Tsunade saying she was weak, and they needed someone stronger.

'_Weak me ass, I surpassed her ages ago. Stupid hag.' _

Sakura continued on her way home, but she over heard some ninja talking. She lowered her chakra and stealthily climbed a tree closest to the two talking ninja.

The ninja with the light brown ninja was the first to speak. "I feel so sorry for that girl, I mean her parents got slaughtered and now she gonna get stripped of her ninja ranks. She is 16 and is an ANBU, it's unfair to call her weak and do what they are going to do".

The other ninja with sea blue eye replied. "Yeah, it's not fair she has worked so hard for the rank she is at now. And they call her weak; she surpassed the hokage Tsunade so she can't be weak".

Sakura's eyed widened so what Itachi said was true. The news it her hard like a slap in the face. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her eyes hardened she wasn't going to let people see that the news had hit her hard and it hurt. No one was going to know that it broke through her emotionless mask.

She walked back onto the path and started to sing, the song in her eyes described what she felt.

_Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without  
lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
oh but God I want to let it go_

As she walked people that walked past sent her looks of sympathy.

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show  
never wanted it to be so cold  
just didn't drink enough to say you love me_

Sakura hated it, she dint need their sympathy or pity. She glared at each person that dared to send her either of those looks. Moreover, having all of those piercings made it even frightening.

_I can't hold on to me  
wonder what's wrong with me_

As she continued to sing she failed to sense the youngest Uchiha's chakra, he was watching her with those blood red eyes intensely.

_Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without  
lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow_

He was listening to her singing; he couldn't help but think she had a lovely voice. Yet he was shocked as her face was impassive. He was even more shocked at her appearance. She looked so dark, so cold like there was no sun, to warm her icy heart..

_Don't want to let it lay me down this time  
drown my will to fly  
here in the darkness I know myself  
can't break free until I let it go  
let me go_

Sakura kept on singing, oblivious to her surroundings she didn't even notice it was raining hard. She felt numb.

_Darling, I forgive you after all  
anything is better than to be alone  
and in the end I guess I had to fall  
always find my place among the ashes_

Her wrists throbbed painfully yet she never noticed she just, walked and kept her hands in her pockets. Then rain was getting even harder. Her hair was damp and clung to her neck like a second skin.

I can't hold on to me  
wonder what's wrong with me

Thunder crackled and lighting flashed, people hurried into there homes. Sakura walked at a slow pace, her cold green eyes closed as she sung.

_Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without  
lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
oh but God I want to let it go_

Sasuke decided to look into her eyes to see what she was feeling yet when he looked, he could see no trace of emotion. Her eyes only held cold bitterness. His mind was racing. Thoughts clogged his mind.

'_Is it my fault she is like this? Or did something happen while was gone?' _

Sakura had stopped singing a while ago and she had finally reached her house. She could not wait to feel the bittersweet pain, as the blood leak from her wrists. She always felt alive when she cut, or at least a little so, she could tell she was truly alive.

She unlocked the door and shut it; she licked her lips in anticipation. Oh, how she loved the feeling of her blood leaving her body the bitterness of the pain and how her blood mixed with her tears formed strange patterns.

Sakura was to absorbed in her own word that she didn't hear the front door open, and the faint foot steps. She once again grabbed a kunai from her weapons pouch. She sat on her bed, pointed the kunai at her left wrist, and dug it in deep. She quickly slashed at her wrist. Crimson drops fell to the bed sheets forming patterns. She repeated this motion over and over again.

_Sasuke's pov _

I followed Sakura back home…she wasn't her self she seemed so distant and cold. She didn't even notice me following her. I watched her as she unlocked her front door and step inside. I waited a minute until I was sure she was out of the way of the door.

I quietly opened the door and looked around the down stairs rooms she wasn't in any of them so I thought she would me in her room. I could smell blood fearing for the worst I swiftly ran up the stairs. I quietly stepped to the door I thought was her room, and slid the door open. I couldn't believe what I was seeing Sakura was sat on her bed cutting her wrists; she was smiling while she was doing so. I have had enough of what I was seeing.

_End Sasuke's pov_

"Sakura stop!"

_Ha-ha cliffhanger what will Sakura reaction be? Find out on the next chapter. Btw this chapter would have been up earlier if it wasn't for a stupid older sister. The next chap should be up in either 1 to 3 days I have other stories to update. Plz review my target is to get to 15. _


	4. Chapter 4

The Cherry Blossom And The Weasel

Chapter 4

Hi im back! Im sorry about not updating all that fast. I have stupid tests and shit to do at school. So I don't have as much time to write -cry's in dark corner- And just so people know its not only emo's that slit their wrists. As a good friend of mine used to and she wasn't emo. She just had family issues and stuff. And the point in me saying this is because I got a pm saying it was only emos that slit there wrists, which is not true. anyways back to the story I would like to thank all of my awesome reviewers!

**Summary**:When Sasuke leaves, Sakura turns into a goth. And starts to slit her wrists, she runs away and joins akatsuki. She falls in love with an akatsuki member; will her heart be broken again? ItaSaku and one sided Sasusaku. Plz review it's greatly appreciated.

**Parings: ItaSaku **

**Author: (XxDeidara's-Little-StalkerxX old penname: XxFirefoxxx**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto. I wish I did –whines-

**Dedicated to: all the awesome reviewers XD**

Talking 'blah'

Thinking '_blah' and dreams_

(_**Talk**_ Authors' notes

_Song 'Blah' (song pain by three days grace. There awesome! XD) _

Recap

I thought she would me in her room. I could smell blood fearing for the worst I swiftly ran up the stairs. I quietly stepped to the door I thought was her room, and slid the door open. I couldn't believe what I was seeing Sakura was sat on her bed cutting her wrists; she was smiling while she was doing so. I have had enough of what I was seeing.

_End Sasuke's pov_

"Sakura stop!"

End recap

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. _'Fuck! Why dint I notice him before!' _Sakura quickly went back into her emotionless and cold self and turned to face Sasuke with a sadistic smirk.

"Why would I want to stop Sasuke? It's your fault im like this. Since you left me all alone." The emerald eyed teen spoke.

Sasuke was pissed off, how could she know what it was like to be alone? To see the ones you love get killed in front of you and by your older brother the person you wanted to be like?

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT BEING ALONE, YOU HAVE FAMILY I DON'T, AND THE ONLY BIT OF FAMILY I DO HAVE IS THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR ME BEING ALONE?!" The raven haired teen shouted with pure anger laced in his words.

After Sasuke said, no yelled this in Sakura's face her mask shattered. She wasn't upset, no not upset pissed off. He thought he was the only one but he was dead wrong. Sakura stood from her place on her bed and within the next four seconds Sasuke was pinned to the wall with a VERY fucked off Sakura boring holes into him.

She was so made her teeth were grinding together, and her inside were practically burning with rage.

"GUESS WHAT SASUKE, YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH OUT A FAMILY! I LOST EVERYONE AT THE AGE OF 12! AND GUESS WHO IT WAS THAT KILLED THEM! IT WAS MY OLDER SISTER REZA! SO DON'T GIVE ME THE WHOLE –YOU-DON'T-KNOW-WHAT-IT'S-LIKE- SPEECH! I KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT ITS LIKE!"

After she finished her rant she dropped Sasuke and put on her shoulder gloves before she stomped out off her room. There was a load 'slam' as she left her house. Sasuke lay slumped against the wall, he felt a total idiot. He ran a hand though his silky raven locks and sighed. _'I am such a jerk! I have only just come back and I have managed to piss her off.'_

Sakura pulled out her Ipod and turned to one of her favourite songs.

_Pain by Three days grace_

_Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Sakura closed her cold green orbs and walked down the down the path that leads to the river bank.

_You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand_

It was still raining, the rain drops made a 'pitter, patter' noise as they hit the floor and roof tops. Sakura tipped her face upwards so her face was facing the sky and the rain pelted at her pale skin.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Sakura reached the river in no time, she sat down on the ground not caring that it was wet. Her hair, Clothes and face were completely soaked yet she didn't care in the least. She just watched as the water drops made rippled in the river, while listening to her Ipod.

_Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand_

It irked her to no end, hoe Sasuke can just waltz back into her life. And try and stop her from cutting AND screaming in her face that she didn't understand how painful being alone was. He wouldn't know what happened even if it smacked him in the face.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain_

It was the massacre of her family that also contributed to her emotions being discarded. As she had just had her heart torn out and ripped in half and thrown back into her face by the one she loved most.

_I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later_

She still couldn't get the image of Reza killing her clan out her mind. It haunted her. she knows that her parents don't want her to go after Reza for revenge. If she did, it would only consume her and she would end up losing herself and her reason for going after Reza. So Sakura stuck to her parent's last wish.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain_

After a little while Sakura closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

_Sakura's dream_

_12 year old Haruno Sakura had just finished training with her new sensei Tsunade. The pink haired girl was exhausted and sloppily dragged her feet along the path that lead to her family's compound. Sakura stopped in her tracks…something was wrong but she couldn't put her finger on it. Usually she would be able to hear the laughter of children by now._

_She could smell a faint scent of blood in the air, that's when she went in to 'ninja alert mode' she pumped chakra into her tired legs and sprinted to the Haruno compound and came to a stop when she saw the main gate. It had shuriken, kunai, senbon needles and blood all over it._

_The pink haired kuniochi's heart started to pound rapidly in her chest. She took a deep breath and walked into the compound, she gasped at the sight she saw. Aunties, uncles, nieces, nephews, and grandparents lay on the floor. Some had there neck snapped others had a gapping whole through there chest. Sakura felt sick. Questions swirled around in her head._

'_What happened here? Why would somebody do this? who did this?'_

_Sakura felt a faint chakra, she noticed that it was her mums. Sakura ran to the main house and threw the doors open. She saw her father dead in a pool of his own blood. And her mother with a kantana though the head She looked up into the eyes of Reza's They were cold and held no regret in them. Only two words slipped past Sakura's lips._

"_Why sister…? " Her voice was so quite, but Reza heard her._

"_Because this family is weak, it was a useless clan and I was ordered to kill this pathetic family by Orochimaru-sama. But I will spare you life. After Reza spoke she disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura and knocked her unconscious. Her body hit the ground with a loud thud._

Sakura eyes snapped open, although her face and eyes didn't show it. Sakura was afraid and was depressed. And she felt like singing a song she wrote a while back for Ino as it explains the situation she was in at the time.

_Totally different (__**written by Me AND ITS CRAP! But I will get over it)**_

_Oh, oh, yeah, yeah were totally different._

_You're so perfect, you have the perfect live._

_But me, ha I wish I have what you do._

_Your parents love you for who you are._

_Mine hate me, they beat me. They want me to be just like you_

_See were totally different._

_Oh, oh, yeah, yeah _

_We are total opposites, you're pretty and popular _

_Im a nerd that nobody notices, im invisible to the world._

_You stand out from the crowd with anything you do._

_Yah see were totally different._

_Oh, oh, yeah, yeah _

_Oh, oh, yeah, yeah_

_No matter how hard I try nobody see's what's good in me._

_They only see my faults._

_I wish people would acknowledge me as me _

_And not some person that should be more like you _

_See I told you we were totally different _

_Oh, oh, yeah, yeah _

_I want to be my own person_

_But how can that be when im only your shadow?_

_Is my life a figment of ones imagination? I feel hallow inside _

_I feel nonexistent to the world around me_

_I'm sad and depressed; you are happy and have everything to live for_

_You know were totally different _

_Oh, oh, yeah, yeah_

_You can feel pain just by words and actions _

_I can only feel it when the steel blade shreds through my skin_

_I hate what I do, but I need to know im real _

_That im not just your shadow _

_Totally different _

_Oh, oh, yeah, yeah _

_Oh, oh, yeah, yeah _

_Im broken, broken inside_

_You broke me, made me what I am know _

_Nobody understands me, not you, not anybody else_

_So ya see were totally different_

_**And that is the end to my crappy song, feel free to flame my ass for how crap it was.)**_

After singing Sakura decided to go home and sleep, hoping that it would make her feel better. She preformed handseals and disappeared in a poof

'poof'

When she got home she saw Sasuke fast asleep on the couch so she just left him and went to get dressed for bed. After she had put her pj's on. She brushed her hair and teeth and crawled into her bed and fell into a dreamless sleep

_Well that was chapter four, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated._

_XxDeidara's-Little-StalkerxX _


	5. Chapter 5

The Cherry Blossom And The Weasel

chapter 5

_Hey guys im back! Im soooo sorry for not updating T.T I had revising to do for exams, which are now finally over. The only one that I will do well in is science and the others…I might as well shout IM SCREWED. Anyways I hope you like this chapter ._

**Summary**: When Sasuke leaves, Sakura turns into a Goth. And starts to slit her wrists, she runs away and joins akatsuki. She falls in love with an akatsuki member; will her heart be broken again? ItaSaku and one sided Sasusaku. Plz review it's greatly appreciated. My target is 50, I sort of bet my sister that if I get to 50 reviews then she will have to give me this nice spiked choker and If I loose then I have to give her £30 T.T.

**Parings: ItaSaku **

**Author: xTomomi-Itachi's-Stalkerx**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto. I wish I did –whines-

**Dedicated to: all the awesome reviewers XD**

Talking 'blah'

Thinking '_blah' and dreams_

(_**Talk)**_ Authors' notes

Recap

After singing Sakura decided to go home and sleep, hoping that it would make her feel better. She preformed handseals and disappeared in a poof

'Poof'

When she got home she saw Sasuke fast asleep on the couch so she just left him and went to get dressed for bed. After she had put her pj's on. She brushed her hair and teeth and crawled into her bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

End recap

Sasuke groaned and turned on the couch only to fall of and hit the floor hard

'Thud'

"Ouch…! What the hell?"

Sasuke picked himself up and rubbed his tired eyes, he realised that he was staying at Sakura's house. _'I wonder if Sakura is back yet…I feel like an idiot acting the way I did.'_

Sasuke stretched and quietly strode up the stairs, being careful just in case Sakura was home and asleep. He was doing well so far when a step creaked.

'_Creak...'_

Sasuke cussed in his mind for his stupid actions. _'Shit! Luck is not on my side today…or night.' _

Sasuke peaked into her room, he heard soft breathing. He averted his gaze from the wall to the beautiful sleeping kuniochi. He gasped at the sight. Her pink and black hair was sprawled around her face her face glowed in the moonlight. He could see her chest rise and fall through her silk back pj's. _'She looks like a fallen angel…but she looked even more like an angel before I left the village, before I left her.' _

Sasuke was to preoccupied in his own thought that he didn't notice a pair of lime green, emotionless eyes open. Sakura knew that Sasuke was in her room, hell she knew he was awake ever since she heard a 'thump'. And when she felt his eyes roam over her body she thought it was time to open her eyes and give him a good chakra filled punch.

She curled up her fist and applied chakra too it and with all the force she could muster she swung it at Sasuke's face. Direct hit. Sasuke went flying backwards and came to a stop when he hit the wall at the other side of the room. Sasuke rubbed his head and glared up at Sakura since she was on her bed and he was on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" The avenger barked while shakily standing up.

Sakura rolled her cold emerald eyes; it wasn't like that was her hardest punch. She focused her eyes on the Uchiha and spoke without any emotion in her voice.

"That was for coming back here, acting as if you were the only one to have had their clan slaughtered and know how painful loneliness is and also sleeping on my coach and THEN come into my room and stare at me!"

Sasuke was left speechless he never thought that Sakura could be that bold or that she hated him that much.

"So I take it that you hate me now?" He asked lowering his head so his bangs shielded his eyes.

"Yes I hate you, detest you, and despise you. After all why should I still like you. you left me all alone. All I did was love you. after all the pain and heart break you have caused me why should I like you? Wanna see the full extent of my pain, hmm? Well here you go!"

Sakura flipped the lamp on and turned her wrists so that sasuke could see all the scars that adorned her ivory skinned wrists and arms. She pulled up her right PJ bottom leg to reveal a scar; it wasn't an ordinary scar though. The name Sasuke had been carved into her leg.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw his name carved into her leg. He had really caused her this much pain? One question nagged at him from the back of his mind. 'Why?'

Sasuke narrowed his onyx eyes and grabbed her left wrist forcefully, he held so tight that it hurt. Sakura winced inwardly, but other wise showed no hint of feeling any pain. Sakura narrowed her cold, eyes and glared icily at the Uchiha.

Sasuke shivered when he saw the icy glare Sakura sent him. It was intimidating, he guessed why she was glaring at him and released her wrist and shoved his hands into his short pockets.

"Why!" The dark eyed Uchiha hissed

Sakura blinked here eyes innocently, although she knew what he meant when he asked 'Why'.

"Why, what Sasuke?"

In a blink of an eye Sasuke had Sakura pinned to her bedroom floor. With Sasuke holding her hand above her head and straddling her waist. He moved his mouth to her left ear and whispered in a dark voice.

"Why?"

Sakura was getting pissed off with him now, and she wasn't going to make a dent in her bedroom wall by throwing the chicken ass haired Uchiha off of her. So she decided to speak up.

"So you want to know 'why' I carved you name into my leg?"

The onyx eyed teen narrowed his eyes at her and hissed in her ear.

"Yes!"

Sakura grit her teeth and shoved Sasuke off of her, and sat on the corner over her bed. While Sasuke was once again standing up.

"The reason why I carved you name into my leg was so I could remember."

Sasuke clearly dint understand what she meant when she said "Remember". Sasuke was getting very pissed of at the games she was playing…all he wanted to know was why she had been so stupid as to carve his fucking name into her leg.

"So you could remember what, Sakura?" Sasuke hissed.

Sakura turned her gaze from her bedrooms ceiling and to the cold hearted Uchiha, she instantly narrowed her eyes at him.

"So I could remember all the pain you put me through, so I could learn to hate you and detest your very being! I wanted to remember so I could train harder and become more powerful than all of the legendary sannin, just so I could prove to you I am not the weak twelve year old you left on the bench. And so I could prove to myself I don't need you to make me happy!"

By the time Sakura had finished saying this she was standing up, clutching her fists and her breathing was ragged from all her bottled up rage. Sasuke was staring wide eyed at Sakura, she really hated him so much as to go to the lengths she has just so she could remind her self of her hate for him.

Sasuke was awakened from his thoughts when he heard a loud smashing sound. He looked up to see Sakura with her fist though her mirror and glass chunks buried deep in her hand. Crimson liquid dripped to the floor and ran up her arm. Suddenly Sakura sunk to the glass covered ground and clenched her fists, making more blood pool for her injured hand.

Sasuke lowered to her level and went to move some hair out of her face, when the broken kuniochi slapped his hand away and whispered.

"Get. Out"

"What?" the Uchiha said

Sakura raised her head and looked into his eyes and snarled.

"I said GET OUT!" She shouted with pure anger.

Sasuke barley dodge the punch aimed at his head.

Sasuke stood back up to full length, and look guiltily at Sakura. He knew it was his fault that she was like this. With one more glance at the broken girl the avenger left and shut the door after him.

'Click'

Only after Sasuke had left Sakura let her tears fall. She sobbed and hiccupped as she picked up the shards of glass from the floor. She gasped when she felt a warm hand wipe her tears away. Her head shot to the side and she came face to face with S-rank criminal

"Uchiha Itachi"

"Don't cry blossom it doesn't suite you" With that said Itachi pulled Sakura into a comforting embrace, and started to run his fingers through her velvety hair.

After a while Sakura stopped crying and Itachi let her go and get cleaned up, while she doing that he tidy her room and put the glass parts into the bin. When Sakura returned it was 4:50am. She was wearing black knee length stockings, black baggy skater jeans shorts that went just above her knees with chains hanging from the pockets, a blood red tank top and a pair of blood red converse.

She walked to her dressing table and got to hair bobbles and a hair brush from the draw. She tied her hair into pig tails at the top of her head and her bangs covered her right eye. She then sat on her bed next to Itachi.

"…Thank you Itachi..." she whispered.

Itachi looked at her, not knowing what she had thanked him for so he answered her with the normal two lettered word.

"Hn"

Itachi stood up and was about to go out through the window, when he realised that Sakura wasn't following.

"Are you coming kuniochi?"

"Hai…I just have to deal with a curtain female hokage and I will be right with you. It won't take long."

Itachi nodded and disappeared from site. Sakura grabbed some scrolls, shuriken, kunai knives and senbon needles. She knew she wouldn't need the weapons…she could beat Tsunade with an arm tied behind her back…But it was always better to be safe than sorry. Tsunade could call for ANBU at any time.

Sakura then put the emotionless mask on and hopped out of her bedroom window and sprinted to the Hokage tower, to the villagers and other Shinobi she was a black blur. Sakura reached the tower with a few minutes and bust the door to Tsunade's door down.

Tsunade's head shot up and she glowered at Sakura and stood from her leather seat. She immediately charged at Sakura and aimed a punch at Sakura's head. Tsunade smirked, but it was soon wiped oh her face when Sakura caught her wrist and twisted around until it snapped. Sakura then kneed Tsunade in the gut causing her to fly across the room.

Sakura snorted…how could Tsunade under estimate her like that? No matter, she will be six feet under by the time Sakura is finished with her. Sakura grabbed four shurikens and threw them at her ex-sensei pinning her to the wall. Tsunade slowly raised her head to look at Sakura and spat up blood.

"W-why?" The blonde asked while coughing up more crimson liquid. It dripped down her chin and splattered on to the floor.

"Sakura walked slowly to Tsunade and lowered her self so she was looking into dull chocolate brown eyes. A mad looking grin made it's way onto Sakura's pink coloured lips. And she let out a bitter laugh.  
"Why you ask?" She once again laughed bitterly. "I do this because YOU were going to strip me of my ninja status and you thought I was WEAK! How could I possible be weak if I just beat your ass within 10 minutes?"

" I..im s-.." Tsunade never got a chance to finish her sentence…a kunai was lodged in her neck killing her instantly. Her blood pooled from her neck and mouth staining her clothes and the floor below her a dark crimson colour. Sakura looked at her old sensei…she wished it could have been different but Tsuande made her grave and now she has to laying in it.

Sakura opened the window and leaped to the house roof top across from the Hokage tower where Itachi was waiting. Itachi looked at Sakura her face was emotionless and she had blood covering her face and hands.

"I have accomplished my goal…should we get going now Itachi-sama?"

"Hn, lets go…you have done well. Leader-sama will be pleased" He let a smirk tug at his lips.

"Sakura take me hand"

"Yes Itachi-sama" Sakura took hold of his hand and did a set of handseals with his spare hand and with a poof they were gone. They reappeared far in the forest near a cabin. Itachi let Sakura's hand go and walked coolly to the cabin. Sakura walked cautiously behind him…she had a feeling something bad was going to happen…not to her but to Itachi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya! This fic is no longer discontinued, i have gotten my inspiration back. And i will be starting on the chapter as soon. Thankyou to ALL the reviewd and asked me to continue and said they hoped i would get inspiration back. It has helped a lot. Once again thankyou :) **

**please check out my other stories please, and review! **


	7. the battle

The cherry blossom and the weasel chapter 6

_Hi guys, I decided not to discontinue this fic. I have a lot of other fics to update, and im currently working on a new humor fic called "Books and boredom." And if you have the time could you check out some of my other fics? Anyways here is chapter six. Please review!_

**Summary**: When Sasuke leaves, Sakura turns into a Goth. And starts to slit her wrists, she runs away and joins akatsuki. She falls in love with an akatsuki member; will her heart be broken again? ItaSaku and one sided Sasusaku. Plz review it's greatly appreciated. I have also realised that I have had a lot of people have added this to alerts but have not reviewed. I will not update until I get at least **20 **reviews, I am NOT being selfish, reviews just inspire me, without inspiration I wouldn't be able to continue.

**Parings: ItaSaku **

**Author: (XxItachi's-Little-StalkerxX) old penname: XxDeidara's-Little-StalkerxX**

**Rated: M I might add a lemon later…**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto. I wish I did –whines-

**Dedicated to: all the awesome reviewers XD**

Talking 'blah'

Thinking '_blah' and dreams and memories_

(**_Talk)_** Authors' notes

_Songs 'Blah'_

Flash back 'Blah' 

**Recap**

"I have accomplished my goal…should we get going now Itachi-sama?"

"Hn, lets go…you have done well. Leader-sama will be pleased" He let a smirk tug at his lips.

"Sakura take my hand"

"Yes Itachi-sama" Sakura took hold of his hand and did a set of handseals with his spare hand and with a poof they were gone. They reappeared far in the forest near a cabin. Itachi let Sakura's hand go and walked coolly to the cabin. Sakura walked cautiously behind him…she had a feeling something bad was going to happen…not to her but to Itachi.  
**  
****End recap**

:: In Konoha ::

The village of Konoha was in mourning, the fifth Hokage Tsunade had just been brutally murdered, be her apprentice Sakura Haruno no less . No one would have thought it would have been her, out of all people. Only a select few expected it.

The sky was dark, strong winds blowing dark storm clouds, casting a dark shadow over the village. Men, woman and children stood in rows, black clothing replacing their normal attire. Jonin, chunin, genin, ANBU and elders had also gathered to say their farewells' to Tsunade.

At the alter an elder stood, the wind ruffling his black robe, behind him was the coffin of the first female hokage Tsunade, a picture of her was place on top of the coffin. One by one Shinobi and civilians stepped forth and placed a white rose on the black coffin. 

Kakashi slowly trudged to the dull coloured coffin, his eye down cast. In his left hand he was holding a rose and in the other a speech. He laid the white rose gently onto the coffin next to the beautiful blonde's picture. He walked to the alter, and balled his fists.

_'It's my fault she went and did this; I should have helped her train and comforted her when Sasuke left. I should have paid more attention to her and maybe the Hokage would still be alive and Sakura would still be here.'_

"I would like to say a few things about our beloved 6th Hokage Tsunade."

_'Drip'_

'Drip'

'Drip, Drip, Drip' 

Ran poured from the dark clouded sky, pelting onto everything. ****

"First off all, I would like to say that Hokage Tsunade was a kind and generous woman. She helped us through a lot of hard times, she came to out rescue when Orochimaru killed the 3rd. She has helped konoha in many ways; she wasn't half bad for an old bag in her 50's as we all know she hated to look old." Kakashi chuckled sadly at the memory. "She was one of the three legendary, and the best medic in the Shinobi world. She served us well, and would try her best to save as many people as she could. Just because she isn't her in body, doesn't mean she isn't here in spirit watching over us all." 

The burial ceremony continued without a hitch, but no one knew that a pair of murderous sharingan eyes was watching.

"Hn, so Tsunade was murdered eh?" And with that said the ninja disappeared.

**:: With Sakura and Itachi ::**

Sakura was sat at the table, her long, slender fingers grazing across the dark mahogany wood. That gut feeling she had wouldn't go away! If anything…it was getting stronger! She also felt like she was going to get pulled into something as well.

"Itachi-sama?" She asked, she had to say something about this feeling she was getting.

Itachi looked up from the scroll he was reading, giving Sakura his undivided attention. 

"Hn, what is it Sakura?"

"I've had this weird gut feeling…ever since we have arrived here. I feel like something bad is going to happen. And every minute it's getting stronger." Sakura said without emotion, but on the inside she was worried.

"So you had that feeling too, I guess something big going to happen. Go get prepared, just in case." Itachi responded and rolled up the scroll and walked out from the room.

**:: Itachi's Pov ::  
_  
_**_'Hn, should of known…Sasuke must be up to something. He probably knows that Sakura killed Tsunade by now.'_

**:: End Itachi's Pov ::**

Itachi opened the desk draw, and pulled out a katana, The hilt was black and had the sharingan eye at the end. He quickly gathered other weapons he would need and some medical gear. It wouldn't be long in until Sasuke arrived.

The sharingan master was soon ready; the only question on his mind now was "Is Sakura ready?"

He turned his head to the door as he heard a knock.

"Itachi-Sama…Sasuke's here, but he is with Orochimaru. Im ready to fight by your side." Sakura said emotionlessly.

"Come, it would be rude to keep our guests waiting." Was all that Itachi said before walking past the kuniochi.

Sakura turned on her heel, her stride matching Itachi's. She new that she would have to fight either Orochimaru or Sasuke, there was no other choice.

_The song for this chapter is Fighter by Christina Aguilera _

_When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
'Cause your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm_

Sakura hoped that it could be Sasuke she was going to fight, she wanted payback for all the time he had hurt her, and stabbed her in the back. Itachi on the other hand wasn't in the mood for fighting but since there was no way out of it he was going to try and make that fight as short as possible.

_ After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you_

Soon they reached the cabins front door, Itachi pushed the door open and was immediately attacked by Sasuke with a katana. Itachi quickly dodged the attack and grabbed Sasuke's wrist and threw him back. 

"Is that all you have otouto?" Itachi said mocking Sasuke

"Not even close, you WILL die today nii-san" Sasuke spat, venom dripping from eat syllable. "And you!" Sasuke turned his head to Sakura, his sharingan flaring further. "YOU BETRAYED ME!" He hissed, the tomoe's spinning rapidly within his red eyes.

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

Oh, ohh'

"Ah, Sakura-_Chan,_ having you grown, you'll defiantly be a challenge. We can't have you helping Itachi out now can we, so I will be the one you will be fighting." Orochimaru said, while he licked his lips with the giant pink tongue of his.__

Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh

"I guess so, let's get started then." Sakura replied back tonelessly.

The battle has started. Konoha's ex Cherry blossom vs. The snake sannin Orochimaru!

Itachi looked at Sasuke, totally bored. He inwardly yawned._ 'Is this going to turn out like the last three times..?'_

"So I guess im your opponent…" Itachi voiced…STILL bored.

_After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you_

"Pay attention bastard! This will be your LAST battle; you will **DIE **today even if I have to drag you to hell with me!" Sasuke hisses darkly, and charged at Itachi. Sasuke drew his katana again and swung it at Itachi, Itachi dodged the blade swiftly while pulling out his own katana. 

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

----X-------X-------X-------X-----X-----X-----X---X------X----X---X----X----X---X---X-

Sakura growled silently, sending chakra to her hands. She would not loose to him, to OROCHIMARU! Sakura slammed her fist down onto the ground, the ground started to shake, tearing apart, and pieces of debris flying everywhere.

Orochimaru jumped back just in time and glared at the kuniochi._ 'Such raw power, I guess what they said was true. She truly did surpass Tsunade.' _ He quickly made the handseals for Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

'POOF'

once the cloud of smoke cleared, a giant purple snake with yellow eyes appeared. He tasted the air with his tongue and looked intensely at Sakura.

"What is it you need, master Orochimaru?" Manda hissed, his hungry eyes still fixed on Sakura.

"Go play with Sakura; she can be your new chew toy." Orochimaru said, with a sick smirk.

Manda hissed in approval and dived forward to attack Sakura, the pink haired girl was trapped she couldn't dodge, her eyes widened as the giants snakes head came straight at her.__

----X-------X-------X-------X-----X-----X-----X---X------X----X---X----X----X---X---X-

Sasuke swung his blade once again at the older Uchiha, they had been fighting for only a few minutes and Sasuke had already taken a few hits. Itachi on the other hand had not a single scratch on him.

"Oh come on, are you seriously THIS weak? You haven't gotten stronger at all!" Itachi said, and swung his blade chopping off some of Sasuke's hair. "And I thought you had potential Sasuke, seems that I was wrong." He said while dodging another attack. Sasuke attacked again, but Itachi blocked his katana with his own and knocked Sasuke's out of his grasp.

----X-------X-------X-------X-----X-----X-----X---X------X----X---X----X----X---X---X-

Sakura's cold emerald looked around frantically for something to protect herself with. From the corner of her eye she saw a katana with a blue hilt. _'This is Sasuke's.' _Sakura quickly grabbed the blade; Manda was just about to strike when Sakura stabbed him in the eye with Sasuke's katana.

Manda hisses in pain and fell to the ground, causing the ground to shift and wobble a bit. Manda thrashed about in pain, his tail nearly hitting Orochimaru. The snake sannin growled at Sakura, and turned his head back to Manda.

"Manda, you may go."

"Thank you massster Orochimaru." Once great snake vanished, leaving a cloud of smoke after him.

"Hn, looks like time to face each other face one wouldn't you say so…Orochimaru." Sakura said while getting into a fighting stance, Orochimaru mirrored her movements.

----X-------X-------X-------X-----X-----X-----X---X-----X----X---X----X----X---X---X-

Sasuke stopped attacking and glared at Itachi.

"I want answers and I want them now, what do mean by you thought I had potential?" Sasuke barked, narrowing his blood red eyes.

"You are in no position to demand _anything _from me, Sasuke. But I shall tell you anyway." Itachi said, while smirking behind his cloak. "When we were living in Konoha, before I slaughtered our clan…" Sasuke flinched visibly at Itachi's words.

"I, only I saw the potential you held, no one but me saw it. I knew that someday your sharingan would surpass my own, that it would even be stronger than our clans founder…Uchiha Madara's. But only with hate would you awaken this potential you needed someone to close to you to direct your hatred at." Itachi paused and looked at Sasuke.

"I decided that I would be that person, the one you would hate with all your soul. Therefore, I planned the Uchiha clan massacre…"

----X-------X-------X-------X-----X-----X-----X---X-----X----X---X----X----X---X---X-

Sakura panted lightly, she had only taken a few hits. She had landed more onto Orochimaru though, he was wiping blood from his mouth and he charged at the kuniochi again, he opened his mouth, his pink tongue shot out and wrapped around her.

Sakura cursed, but she wasn't about to give up. She grabbed Orochimaru's tongue that was around her waist and pulled it away from her, Sakura still held his tongue. Orochimaru's eyes widened. _'FUCK!'_. Sakura smirked and tightened her grip on his snake like tongue and started to spin around.

Orochimaru tried to pull his tongue out of her grasp, but was failing miserably. Soon he found him self thirty feet in the air. _'Damn BITCH!'. _Sakura pulled out some shuriken and launched them at the snake sannin, three pierced the skin on his arms and one cut him below his eye. The snake sannin began to fall from the air faster…

----X-------X-------X-------X-----X-----X-----X---X-----X----X---X----X----X---X---X-

Itachi Uchiha smirked as his brother laid on the floor, clutching his head. He had explained the reason for the massacre just like Sasuke had asked.

Flashback 

" I was hoping that you would prove me right, so the slaughter of clan wouldn't have been in vein. I saw so much more in you…unlike everyone else. The reason I killed the clan Sasuke…was for you, for no one else but you, not to test my capacity like I said.

I was seriously hoping that the potential I saw in you would show, but at the minute..All I see is huge mistake, I expected to much of you Sasuke, and now you know the truth just like you wanted. But now you have to live with the fact that it's because of you OUR clan is dead." Itachi smirk widened when Sasuke clutched his head and fell to the floor into a crumpled heap. 

Sasuke cursed silently, images from his childhood flashed through his mind. 

End flashback

_"Ah, there you Sasuke-chan! How was your first day of school?" I woman called Mikoto asked as an eight year old Sasuke walked through the main house gates with his older brother Itachi._

Another image played.

"Aniki! Can you teach me how to throw shuriken today? You promised you would!" Sasuke asked Itachi with a smile on his face.  
"Sorry Sasuke, not today im busy I'll help you tomorrow I promise" A thirteen year old Itachi replied and Poked Sasuke's forehead before standing up.

_"Ouch…that hurt Aniki, and you ALWAYS promise to help me but you never do." Sasuke replied his eyes downcast._

Images flashes faster and faster in his mind…then they stopped on one he would NEVER forget.

Sasuke had just returned from shuriken practise, it was already dark he had to hurry home or his father would be angry. Sasuke stopped, the smile he had slipping from his face. Bodies…bodies of his family littered the ground. Blood, splattered everywhere, weapons covered the place.

A horrified gasp left the onyx eyed boy. "What happened…who could do such a thing…" He whispered barely audible. He shakily walked forward and slid the front door to his home open. He froze, he blood ran cold and his eyes wide with fear.

"Mother! Father!..not you too…" He said, his voice withering into a whisper. Mikoto lay on the floor her black hair sprawled around her, blood dripped from her lip. His father Fagaku was also dead, his body tossed carelessly on top of his wives, blood pooling from several head wounds. Sasuke's eyes were glued to his parent's bloodied bodies.

"…Who did this….?" 

_A shadowy figure stepped forward, Sasuke couldn't see his face. Sasuke gasped and stumbled back when the figured showed their identity._

"Foolish otouto, Isn't it obvious?" Sasuke didn't reply, he started up at his Aniki with tears tickling his eyes. "I-it…was you? Sasuke stuttered, fear pulsing through his veins. 

Sasuke didn't see the rest of the vision, all the images stopped and he felt nothing but scorching hatred. He ground his teeth together and stood from the ground, the tomoe's whirling rapidly within his red eyes. Sasuke said nothing, but with amazing speed he charged at the elder Uchiha pulling a spare katana from the rope around his waist. And finally spoke up.

"DIE! YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!"

----X-------X-------X-------X-----X-----X-----X---X-----X----X---X----X----X---X---X-

Sakura growled, she wasn't going to let Orochimaru win this! She grabbed a kunai and ran at the falling snake sannin._ 'This is the end for you OROCHIMARU!'_ Sakura jumped off of the ground and thrust the kunai into the snake sannins heart. He gave out a hiss of pain before his body felt to the ground, lifeless.  
Sakura landed swiftly onto the ground and smirked._ That was easier than I thought it would be.' _

"DIE! YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Sakura heard Sasuke bellow, her head swung to the direction of Itachi and Sasuke, her eyes widened. _'NO!'_ Sakura spirited forward to Itachi

Itachicouldn't dodge the attack, there was nowhere to go, he closed his eyes awaiting to feel pain, instead he felt warm liquid splatter onto his face and heard a shrill scream of pain…_  
_  
_MWAHAHAHHA! CLIFFHANGER_! _xD That's all for this chap! Sorry about taking so long –sweat drop- I have been busy though SO DON'T KILL ME! Anyways PPPPPLLLEEEAAASE review. Sorry for if there are errors. _


	8. Chapter 8

The Cherry Blossom and the weasel

The Cherry Blossom and the weasel  
Chapter Eight

**Summary: what happens when Sasuke leaves and Sakura starts to cut herself and becomes a Goth? Will Sasuke be able to get her back to normal? And why does Sakura have feelings for Itachi?**

**Parings: ItaSaku **

**Author: ****xTomomi-Itachi's-Stalkerx**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own naruto.

Talking 'blah'

Thinking '_blah'_

(_**Talk**__)_ Authors' notes

Emphasis on words: _**Blah **_

_Song lyrics _

XOXOXOX

**Recap**

"DIE! YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Sakura heard Sasuke bellow, her head swung to the direction of Itachi and Sasuke, her eyes widened. 'NO!' Sakura spirited forward to Itachi

Itachi couldn't dodge the attack, there was nowhere to go, he closed his eyes awaiting to feel pain, and instead he felt warm liquid splatter onto his face and heard a shrill scream of pain…

**End recap**

XOXOXOX

The elder Uchiha's eyes snapped open, the black comas whirling rapidly within his red irises. His eyes landed on the one that had protected him. Protected him from having a katana plunged through his heart.

_**Sakura**_

She stood in front of him, her knees quivering, struggling to support her weight, blood seeped out of her mouth, as she coughed up the crimson liquid, blood pooled from the stab wound in her chest, barely missing her heart. The long, shiny blade was still impaled within her, thick, red liquid dripped from it, landing with a 'dripping' noise to the floor.

Even when she was close to dying, she still looked absolutely beautiful. But of course, Itachi wasn't going to let her die, he slowly approached her and held onto her shoulders and was about to remove the blade carefully, so it wouldn't cause her more pain. But he was beaten to it.

Sasuke ripped the blade from her body roughly, making an ear-splitting scream rip through her bloodied lips. Her hands immediately shot up to her chest, as more blood gushed from the deep wound. She desperately tried to heal herself, but her chakra wouldn't respond, due to her current condition.

She fell to her knees and choked, coppery tasting, red liquid spilling from already crimson-red stained lips and landed on the floor with a sick splat. Her breathing was laboured and she shuddered violently, loosing so much blood was finally beginning to take it's affect on her. Her vision started to fade as she collapsed onto the floor, barley conscious.

_Song by Three days grace: Time of dying._

_On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare___

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

She lay on the cold ground, thinking it was all over for her. She knew Itachi and Sasuke were close by but she didn't have much time to think about it as she slowly succumbed to the welcoming darkness.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

Itachi looked up from Sakura's body, to stare into his otouto's black eyes, they shone will a delighted smugness that made Itachi sick. His little otouto was obviously amused that his ex-team-mate was near dying. Itachi said nothing, but scooped the unconscious girl into his arms and shot a disgusted glare at Sasuke.

_On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

__"Going to play hero now, Itachi? I don't see why you're bothering to be honest. She is going to die, she will die and not even you can save her." The younger Uchiha said, chuckling sadistically towards the end of the sentence. He gave one more smug smirk towards his older brother and disappeared in a swirl of leafs, leaving Itachi alone with an unconscious kuniochi in his arms.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

Itachi sighed and held the Kuniochi bridal-style, he quickly jumped into the trees and set off to the temporary hideout. Kakuzu should still be there, he was his only hope. Other wise, Sakura would die, she was no longer welcome in Konoha. After all, she had killed Tsunade, the best medic there and the blonde woman was also the village's hokage.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

Nor would she be welcomed to Suna, after all she had joined that Akatsuki. The very same organization that took Gaara and extracted the demon from him and left him for dead. Of course, he was still alive; Chiyo had given her life for him, but still, she wouldn't be welcome their.

The raven-haired man soon reached his destination and landed gracefully on the ground. He made sure the injured kuniochi was a comfortable position and made seals with his free hand, lifting the genjutsu off of the hideout. He walked into the hideout, closing the door with his foot, before placing Sakura on the sofa.

"Kakuzu?!" Itachi called, placing the high-level genjutsu back up.

The said Shinobi was luckily there. He strolled into the room and glanced at Itachi questionably. "What is it Itachi? I was counting my money." He said, his eyes gleaming with slight annoyance.

"I brought back Haruno Sakura, she is severely injured. She got impaled through the chest by my foolish little brother's sword. The bleeding hasn't stopped and she's loosing blood fast, I need you to stop the bleeding." Itachi said, while pointing a finger at Sakura, as she lay unconscious on the sofa.

Kakuzu sighed, but started to healing process, but made Itachi wait in another room. The masked man removed her bloodied shirt and cleaned the wound. The kuniochi groan slightly, but did not wake. So, Kakuzu placed his hands over the stab injury, his chakra flowing into it and started to slowly stop the bleeding. By the time he was done, it had been over an hour. But it still wasn't clear if Sakura was going to live or not, just yet.

XOXOXOX

An angered growl filled the dark, gloomy and crowded room, a lone teenaged male sat on the floor. His deep, red eyes gleamed with pure hatred and disgust, he ran a calloused hand through his dark-blue, near black hair.

He hissed angrily, "Damnit!" His fist connected with the wall next to him, causing it to crack slightly. His crimson eyes seemed to glow with even more anger as he thought of the recent events. But one thing he was sure of, he would get what he wanted and he smirked. He _**always**_ got what he wanted.

XOXOXOX

**Yes! I KNOW this chapter was short! Im sorry! ..im just having writers block! But, but…it would really help if you told be you ideas for this…it would really help…I wont abandon this fic!**


	9. Chapter 9

Im may delete all my fics, I no longer have as much time to do them in, nor do I have the inspiration for them

**Im may delete all my fics, I no longer have as much time to do them in, nor do I have the inspiration for them. I might keep them up, depending on how I feel about the situation in the future, also, it has come to my attention that my fics don't seem to popular, so im sure it wont effect anyone if I do delete them all.**

**Sorry.**

**Hana**


End file.
